A falta de nueve estados
by Ithilien21
Summary: Se acerca la convención demócrata en la que Jed Bartlet buscará la nominación con la que luchar por la presidencia. Para planificar próximas estrategias, el equipo de la campaña se ha replegado en el rancho de la familia Bartlet, en New Hampshire. Pero varios miembros de la campaña no son capaces de dormir esa noche/ Es mi primer fic, no seáis demasiado severos!


**A FALTA DE NUEVE ESTADOS**

 _ **24 días antes de la convención demócrata, rancho familiar de los Bartlet, New Hampshire. 1:15 de la madrugada.**_

Por más que lo intentaba, C.J Cregg era incapaz de conciliar el sueño aquella noche. Llevaban ya varios meses en la campaña "Bartlet para América", que intentaba llevar al gobernador de New Hampshire Joshia Bartlet a la presidencia de los Estados Unidos, y durante ese tiempo habían hecho muchos progresos. Aún recordaba cuando Toby Ziegler había ido a buscarla a California después de que perdiera su trabajo en NBC. Bartlet tenía su propio feudo en New Hampshire, ya que era natural de allí y su familia siempre había sido de las más importantes del estado, históricamente hablando. Pero de ahí a que fuera conocido nacionalmente… eran temas muy diferentes.

Por suerte, las cosas habían ido cambiando progresivamente. A raíz de que el equipo de campaña de Bartlet se fue remodelando, su organización mejoró, y el gobernador fue aumentando su notoriedad. Sam Seaborn era un gran escritor y difundidor de mensajes, y aunque sus peleas con Toby eran constantes, entre los dos siempre conseguían encontrar la manera más optima en que el gobernador pudiera transmitir sus ideas y promesas electorales (en eso también influía ella, claro, no en vano se encargaba de controlar a esa manada de chacales que eran en ocasiones los periodistas). Y Josh Lyman era un patán en cuanto a los asuntos más triviales, pero había que reconocer que era un hacha en cuanto a estrategia política. Además, esa nueva ayudante suya que nadie sabía de dónde había salido, Monna o como se llamara, le tenía bastante controlado últimamente, algo que agradecían muchos miembros de la campaña.

Y manejando la batuta, estaba Leo Mcgarry, un hombre brillante que bien podría estar presentándose el mismo a la presidencia, pero que había puesto sus ojos en Jed Bartlet, a quien conocía desde hace años. Bajo su dirección, la campaña había avanzado a buen ritmo, y, aunque cuando comenzaron todavía tenían a muchos rivales por delante en la lucha por la nominación demócrata, habían ido escalando posiciones poco a poco. Y allí estaban, a poco más de tres semanas de la convención que elegiría al nominado, siendo los segundos en discordia y habiendo recortado bastante al que había sido el favorito desde el principio de la campaña, Hoynes. Leo y Bartlet habían decidido replegarse en el rancho familiar del gobernador durante un par de días, para que pudieran, al mismo tiempo, reposar un poco las ideas y planear la organización y estrategia a seguir para las últimas semanas de campaña antes de la convección.

Y en medio de esas vicisitudes, a C.J le asaltaban varios pensamientos que le impedían conciliar el sueño. ¿Y si conseguían arrebatarle a Hoynes la nominación? ¿Tendría fuerzas suficientes como para aguantar los siguientes meses de campaña, esta vez para ocupar la casa blanca? ¿Y qué pasaría si también conseguían eso? Le emocionaba y le aterraba a la vez. Aunque también había pensamientos peores. ¿Y si ni siquiera conseguían arrebatarle la nominación a Hoynes y su camino terminaba la noche de la convención? ¿Qué haría entonces? La oferta de Toby había llegado justo cuando la habían despedido de la NBC, pero no era probable que una situación similar volviera a repetirse. ¿Qué ocurriría si en tres semanas se veía en el paro?

 _-"Es inútil"_ \- pensó- _"Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso"_

Viendo que era seguir dando vueltas en la cama era perder el tiempo, decidió que era mejor tomar un vaso de agua y que le diera un poco el aire, a ver si eso le ayudaba a despejarse. Se levantó, se puso un ligero batín encima del camisón (ya se acercaba junio, pero en New Hampshire refrescaba por las noches) y, con cuidado, salió de la habitación y comenzó a bajar con cuidado las escaleras que la llevaban al piso inferior. La casa de los Bartlett era grande, más de lo que parecía a simple vista.

- _"Si llega a la presidencia, el servicio secreto va a tener que contratar personal para asegurar el sitio cuando vengan aquí de vacaciones"-_ pensó C.J mientras intentaba no hacer ruido al bajar los escalones, pues suponía que estarían todos durmiendo.

Sin embargo, cuando se acercó a la cocina y vio que la luz estaba encendida, supo que al menos alguien continuaba despierto. En cierto modo, se alegró de no ser la única capaz de no conciliar el sueño. Entró en la cocina y junto a la mesa que había en el centro de la misma vio sentado a Toby Ziegler, que miraba con gesto pensativo una libreta sobre la que reposaba un bolígrafo. Levantó la vista al ver entrar a C.J y la saludó sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿No podías dormir?- dijo C.J mientras cogía un vaso de uno de los muebles de la cocina y lo llenaba con agua del grifo.

-No- respondió Toby, esbozando media sonrisa, un gesto poco habitual en él- La verdad, acostumbrado a todo el ajetreo de la campaña y a las pocas horas de sueño en cualquier hotel… se nota el cambio de ritmo.

No le faltaba razón. En comparación con sus estancias habituales, el rancho de los Bartlett emanaba una tranquilidad a la que hacía tiempo que no estaban acostumbrados. La ventana de la cocina, que daba al porche, estaba abierto, y por ella entraba una brisa muy agradable y, salvo por el ruido de los grillos, el silencio. C.J se sentó en otra silla junto a Toby, le dio un largo sorbo a su vaso de agua y se fijó en la libreta de Toby.

-¿Trabajabas?

-Lo intentaba- contestó Toby rascándose la cabeza- Quería hacer una lista de los estados que nos quedan por visitar en estas tres semanas y enunciar los temas más importantes de los que el gobernador debería hablar en cada uno de ellos… pero ha sido sentarme aquí y perder las ganas.

-Lo comprendo- dijo C.J sonriendo.

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio.

-¿Has pensado en que harás después de esto?- preguntó C.J

-Intentar dormir, supongo.

-Sabes que no me refería a eso… quería decir si… si dentro de tres semanas termináramos.

Toby pensó durante unos segundos.

-La verdad es que no- dijo finalmente- Ahora mismo no veo más allá de la convención… pero supongo que buscaría otras elecciones, por seguir con la costumbre.

-¿Congreso?

-O gobernador, tal vez… cualquier cosa estaría bien.

-¿Y si perdemos y Hoynes te ofrece un puesto en su gabinete?- preguntó C.J- ¿Lo aceptarías?

-No- respondió Toby sin pensárselo mucho- A diferencia de mucha gente, no me cae bien. Sería un buen presidente, no digo lo contrario, pero no me gusta. Además, dudo que llegado él casa intentara fichar a alguien de otra campaña. Como mucho intentaría recuperar a Josh.

C.J siempre olvidaba que Josh había dejado la campaña de Hoynes para venir a la de Bartlet, cuando, visto sobre el papel, era una locura.

-¿Crees que podemos conseguir la nominación?- preguntó C.J a Toby

-No lo sé. Ya hemos llegado mucho más lejos de lo que pensaba, si te soy sincero. En términos puramente probables, supongo que es posible.

-¿No confías en tu propio candidato?- le pinchó C.J levantando una ceja, divertida

-No se trata de que yo confíe o no- respondió Toby- Es él quien tiene que confiar en sí mismo. Me gustan sus ideas, es un gran hombre y tiene posibilidades, pero sigo teniendo la misma impresión desde el primer día que empecé a trabajar con él: no se cree que pueda lograrlo, parece desganado en muchas ocasiones. Siempre da la impresión de que es Leo quien tiene que tirar de él… y no creo que se lo mejor que pueda transmitir un candidato a la presidencia. Es algo que a Hoynes le sobra. No creo que sea casualidad que, aunque hayamos recortado bastante, llevemos un tiempo anclados en la misma diferencia de puntos en los sondeos.

C.J reflexionó acerca de las palabras de Toby. Tenía que reconocer que guardaban algo de razón.

-No creo que sea nada fácil presentarse a la presidencia, Toby. A veces creo que el factor de tomar la decisión es más complicado que cualquier otro.

Toby no tuvo tiempo de replicar. Tanto él como C.J comenzaron a oís pasos bajando por las escaleras, y por delante de la cocina pasaron Josh y Sam, que al verles sentados en la mesa, entraron y se dirigieron hacia ellos. Josh parecía despierto, pero Sam todo lo contrario.

-Menuda reunión estamos formando. ¿Vosotros tampoco podíais dormir?- preguntó C.J.

-No- dijo Josh mientras se sentaba.

-Yo sí- dijo Sam tomando asiento- Pero aún así Josh no ha tenido problemas en despertarme. Al parecer quería dar una vuelta por él campo para despejar las ideas, y ha supuesto erróneamente que yo también quería.

-No estabas durmiendo-protestó Josh

-Creo que eso lo sabré mejor yo. Cuando has empezado a zarandearme sin delicadeza alguna creía que me atacaban.

-¿Quién va a atacarte aquí?- dijo Josh frunciendo el entrecejo

Sam guardó silencio.

-¿Espías rusos?- dijo finalmente sin mucho convencimiento.

Ninguno quiso replicarle. Sam se fijo entonces en la libreta de Toby y esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Pensabas en los temas principales para los estados que nos quedan?- preguntó.

Toby asintió con la cabeza

-Yo también pensaba ponerme con eso mañana. Hay que estar preparados.

-¿Cuantos estados nos quedan por visitar, a todo esto?- preguntó C.J

-Nueve- respondieron Josh y Toby casi a la vez.

-Pensaba que serían más- dijo C.J.

-En alguno pasaremos varios días, hay que intentar ganarse a todos los delegados que podamos.

-¿A dónde iremos primero?- preguntó Sam entre bostezos

-Tenemos que discutirlo mañana con Leo y el gobernador, pero yo empezaría por las Carolinas- dijo Josh

Toby bufó al oír eso.

-¿Bromeas? ¿De verdad empezarías por allí? Creo que hay estados mejores en los que invertir nuestros recursos.

-¿Cómo por ejemplo?

-Wisconsin- dijo Toby con seguridad.

-¿Wisconsin?- dijo Josh medio riéndose- Claro, por qué no, gastemos nuestras fuerzas renovadas en un estado con tan pocos delegados.

-Te recuerdo que Wisconsin es uno de los estados con mayor porcentaje de indecisos- dijo Toby frunciendo el entrecejo- Mientras que Hoynes nos saca bastante ventaja en las Carolinas. Y puede que Wisconsin sean pocos delegados, pero pueden ser decisivos.

-Precisamente por eso- dijo Josh- En Wisconsin hay muchos más indecisos, pero nada nos asegura que esos delegados acaben viniendo hacia nosotros en la convención. En cambio, siendo las Carolinas estados favorables a Hoynes, ¿Qué tenemos que perder? Todo lo que consigamos nos será favorable, Toby.

-¿De verdad no te das cuenta de lo estúpido que suena eso?- dijo Toby, que estaba comenzando a enfadarse.

-¡Chicos, por favor!- dijo C.J- Estáis alzando mucho la voz, vais a acabar despertando a toda la casa. Y sabéis que el gobernador no tiene muy buen despertar, precisamente. Además, es mejor que dejemos estas discusiones para mañana cuando estemos todos, ¿no piensas lo mismo, Sam?

Pero Sam estaba en esos momentos cruzado de brazos y cabeceando levemente, totalmente ajeno a lo que hablaba el resto. Josh le despertó de un codazo, Sam abrió los ojos rápidamente y exclamó:

-¡Estoy de acuerdo en lo de ir primero a Nevada!

Tras darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido y de que lo que había dicho no veía a cuento, miró a Josh con enfado.

-¿Te proporciona un placer especial despertarme cuando duermo?

-La verdad es que es la costumbre- dijo Josh- Cuando en los hoteles no puedo dormir, suelo despertar a Donna para jugar a las cartas.

-¿Y ella no se enfada?- dijo Sam

-Sí, pero teniendo en cuenta que es mi empleada, me da igual- dijo Josh encogiéndose de hombros- Al fin y al cabo, le pago su sueldo.

-Es voluntaria, Josh, como todos. No cobran- dijo Toby.

-Bueno, no hace falta entrar en tecnicismos.

-¿De dónde has sacado a esa chica, Josh? Parece que apareció de la nada- dijo C.J

-La verdad es que fue más o menos así- dijo Josh, recordando el día que se había encontrado a Donna en su despacho de improviso y acto seguido la chica intentara convencerle de que la habían contratado como su ayudante- Pero bueno, necesitaba ayuda y la verdad es que trabaja bien, le pone ganas.

-Ya- dijo C.J, sonriendo, intuyendo que había algo más de lo que Josh contaba- Bueno, al menos te tiene controlado.

-¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo necesito que me controlen?- dijo Josh indignado.

-Mejor que no llevemos la conversación por ahí-dijo Sam.

Los cuatro permanecieron en silencio durante un minuto.

-¿Y qué hacíais vosotros dos aquí, a todo esto?- preguntó Josh a Toby y C.J- ¿Hemos interrumpido algo?

-Hablábamos de las posibilidades de ganar de nuestro candidato- dijo C.J divertida, con la intención de incordiar a Toby- Y de lo que haríamos si no conseguimos la nominación en la convención.

-¿No crees que tengamos posibilidades?- dijo Sam mirando a Toby. Ambos habían captado la indirecta de C.J.

Toby suspiró con resignación.

-Digo lo mismo que le he dicho a C.J antes de que bajarais. No es un tema de posibilidades, sino de confianza.

-¿Confianza?

-Toby cree que Bartlet no tiene confianza en sí mismo de cara a las elecciones- dijo C.J.

-Claro que la tiene- dijo Josh- Coincido en que puede que no lo esté demostrando ahora mismo, pero es normal. Ha ido todo muy deprisa, y hay que saber mentalizarse. Pero estoy seguro de que a medida que nos acerquemos a la convención, la cosa cambiará.

-Ojalá tengas razón- dijo Toby.

-Te veo muy seguro, Josh- dijo C.J.

-No hubiera dejado la campaña de Hoynes si no creyera que Bartlet tiene algo y que puede lograrlo.

-¿Por qué dejaste a Hoynes?- dijo C.J- A día de hoy sigue siendo el favorito, lo era mucho más cuando te uniste a la campaña de Bartlet. Lo mires por donde lo mires, sobre el papel parece una locura.

Josh permaneció pensativo durante unos instantes.

-No lo sé, realmente- dijo finalmente- Supongo que hice caso a algo que me dijo Leo una vez. "Haz caso de lo que te digan tus pálpitos y corazonadas". Hoynes me cae bien, gusta a la gente y estoy seguro de que sería un buen presidente. Pero cuando Leo me convenció para que acudiera a ver a Bartlet en aquel pequeño acto… no sé. Vi algo que me hizo dejarlo e intentarlo.

-Y de paso, me arrastraste contigo- dijo Sam

Todos rieron.

-Vamos, Sam, te estabas ahogando en esa empresa- dijo Josh- Sabes que te hice un favor.

-Lo sé.

-¿Volverías allí?

-¿A la empresa en que estaba? No- dijo Sam con seguridad- No querría hacerlo. Y teniendo en cuenta como acabé allí, seguro que ellos tampoco. Pero supongo que sí que volvería al sector privado. Es lo que he hecho prácticamente desde que me licencié.

-Siempre puedes ganarte la vida como escritor- apuntó Josh.

-Aún te falta mucho para eso- dijo Toby, haciendo que los demás se rieran. Aunque en el fondo sabía que no era cierto. Sam tenía un talento descomunal. Si solo fuera un poco más centrado…

Todos volvieron a quedarse en silencio durante unos instantes.

-¿Y tú, Josh?-dijo Sam- ¿Volverías con Hoynes si consigue la nominación en la convención?

-Lo dudo- contestó Josh.

La rapidez con la que había contestado en esa ocasión hizo pensar al resto que Josh ya había valorado esa posibilidad anteriormente.

-Pienso que, igual que vi algo en Bartlet que me hizo irme a su campaña- continuó Josh- También tuve que ver algo en Hoynes que hizo que dejara la suya. Así que si me lo ofreciera… dudo que lo aceptara. Aunque supongo que nunca digas nunca.

C.J. apuró lo poco que le quedaba de su vaso de agua. No sabía bien por qué, pero se sentía más tranquila que hace un rato. Ese grupo de descerebrados a veces lograba ese efecto.

-¿Sabéis?- dijo dirigiéndose hacia nadie en particular- Hace un rato no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama pensando en cosas como las que hemos estado hablando. Pensaba en que haría si en tres semanas perdemos. Pero ahora… bueno, no es que haya encontrado las respuestas a esas preguntas, pero creo que ahora mismo no les doy tanta importancia. Quiero vivir esto. No sé si lo lograremos, ni hasta dónde nos llevará, pero quiero centrarme en ello y darlo todo. Después… bueno ya veremos.

Todos permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, analizando las palabras de C.J.

-Sí- dijo Josh, sonriendo- Creo que tienes razón.

Sam se estiró en su silla y volvió a mirar la libreta de Toby.

-¿Nueve estados, eh?

-Sí- respondió Toby asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Pues vamos a por ellos- dijo Sam sonriendo con entusiasmo.

Un entusiasmo que también sintieron Josh y C.J, pero no Toby, que miró a sus tres compañeros de mesa.

-¿Qué pretendéis? ¿Que pongamos las manos en el centro y digamos lo de "uno para todos y todos para uno"?

-¿Por qué siempre eres el aguafiestas del grupo?- protestó Josh.

-Yo prefiero considerarme como la única persona cuerda del grupo- puntualizó Toby mientras se levantaba de su silla. Había estado a punto de dejarse llevar por el entusiasmo de esos cabezas de chorlito, y eso le preocupaba- Me voy a dormir.

Los tres observaron cómo Toby salía de la cocina y emprendía el camino hacia su dormitorio subiendo las escaleras. C.J se levantó y dejó el vaso, ya vacío, en el fregadero.

-Creo que yo haré lo mismo-dijo C.J sonriendo a Josh y Sam.

-Bien- dijo Josh- Nosotros daremos una vuelta y en un rato volveremos a los dormitorios también.

-Ah, ¿aún sigue en pié ese plan y estoy incluido en él?- dijo Sam. Tenía la esperanza que Josh hubiera tenido suficiente con la charla de la cocina.

-Por supuesto- dijo Josh- ¿No pretenderás dejarme solo en medio del campo, verdad?

Sam suspiró y miró a C.J suplicante, pero no sirvió de nada.

-Buenas noches chicos. Divertíos.

Sam y Josh permanecieron en silencio en la cocina, escuchando como C.J subía las escaleras. Josh miró a Sam, y vió que estaba con su teléfono móvil en la mano.

-¿Vas a llamar a alguien a estas horas?

-No- contestó Josh- Es solo que… bueno, mi padre tiene sesión de quimioterapia mañana, y hoy no he podido hablar con él.

-Ya… ¿cómo lo lleva?

-Se hace el fuerte, pero no está pasándolo muy bien-dijo Josh, sonriendo con tristeza.

Sam intuyó que había más motivos por los que Josh deseaba dar una vuelta para despejarse que el simple hecho de no poder dormir.

-Está bien- dijo Sam, levantándose- Vamos, antes de que se nos haga de día. Pero que sepas que si mañana el gobernador y Leo nos dicen que no estamos despiertos, voy a echarte la culpa…

Sam y Josh salieron de la cocina, apagando la luz, y se dirigieron a la puerta principal para salir al exterior. De lo que ellos dos no se habían percatado, ni tampoco Toby o C.J, era que Jed Bartlett y Leo McGarry estaban en el porche desde un buen rato antes de que Toby bajara a intentar trabajar. Y que, gracias a que la ventana de la cocina que comunicaba con el porche estaba abierta, habían oído toda la conversación. Bartlet permanecía recostado, con las manos en la nuca, mientras que Leo sonreía mientras sostenía un Ginger-ale en su mano.

-Son buenos chicos- dijo Leo

-Una panda de descerebrados, eso es lo que son esos cuatro- dijo Bartlet- Y ese Ziegler tiene la lengua muy larga.

-Algo de razón tiene.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Bueno, sabe perfectamente que casi tuve que llevarle a rastras a anunciar su candidatura, señor- dijo Leo- Pero bueno, hemos mejorado. Usted sabe perfectamente que puede ganar.

Bartlet permaneció callado unos instantes.

-A veces me pregunto si de verdad lo sé.

-Claro que lo sabe. Lo que creo que le preocupa es que pasará si lo logra. Tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza: ni a Abbey ni a las chicas les hizo demasiada gracia al principio… y también está lo de su enfermedad- añadió Leo bajando la voz.

Bartlet esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

-A veces pienso que todo esto es una locura. La campaña, la idea de llegar a la presidencia… se que quiero hacerlo, tengo claras mis ideas, sé lo que me gustaría que ocurriera en este país durante mi mandato. Pero no me pidas que cambie en ciertas cosas, Leo, porque no estoy dispuesto.

-Ni yo quiero que lo haga. Si quisiera lo contrario no habría intentando convencerle tantas veces.

Bartlet asintió con la cabeza y se levanto. Había llegado la hora de acostarse, o a la mañana siguiente la bronca de Abbie por no aprovechar esos días de menor actividad sería de las importantes.

-Por ahora, centrémonos en esos nueve estados. Luego ya veremos- dijo Jed.

-¿No decía que eran una panda de descerebrados, señor?- dijo Leo, sonriendo.

Bartlet soltó un bufido.

-Te diré otra cosa, Leo, menos todavía voy a dejar que alguno de ellos intente cambiarme en nada.

-No podrían aunque lo intentaran- dijo Leo mientras caminaban a lo largo del porche y se dirigían a la puerta principal.

-Te lo aseguro Leo-dijo Bartlet- Si Diós quiere que alguna vez la casa blanca sea mi casa blanca, ninguno de ellos va a formar parte de mi personal. Hundirían el país en menos de un día…


End file.
